


Corrupt Me

by Lotofpain



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Butt Sex, Human!Liam, M/M, Top!Zayn, Vampire AU, Vampire!Zayn, bottom!Liam, but i wanted a bottom liam, but yeah you all know that liam top, holà, i never know what to put in the tag, idk - Freeform, liam isnt that innocent seriously, or so i think, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a blushing mess.<br/>Zayn may just be jealous of what Louis has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you read bite me, i'm warning you that this work is kind of similar. But i wanted to write a ziam vampire Au, and this time it's from the point of view of the vampire. Also, this work took me fucking long to finish because i dragged it, and i'm not really impressed of it but i still like it so i decided to post it anyways :P I hope you will all enjoy!  
> Thanks to Chipmunklou ( Mikayla who is, by the way, mentionned in this story as a joke) and leeyumosaurus. Two wonderful person who kindly took the time to edit this fic. But then again, all mistakes are mine and i'm posting this at 3 am so forgive any last minutes mistakes that i could have done will i changed part just before i posted this.  
> ok enough of the notes, enjoooy :)

‘’You’re mental.’’

‘’I'm not.’’

‘’Louis, he's a human, you're going to grow tired of him eventually.’’

‘’I don't think so.’’

‘’We don’t date humans.’’

‘’That’s your rule, Zayn. not mine.’’

‘’You’re insane.’’

‘’Maybe.’’

‘’Love brainwashed you.’’

‘’God yes it did.’’

‘’I’m out of here.’’

‘’Good i have a date in 15.’’

‘’ewwwwww.’’

‘’get out!’’

‘’Gladly.’’

Zayn would close the door in a loud bang but he’s not that immature. If Louis wants to get himself into a load of shit, that’s his problem.

What’s cool about dating a fucking human? You must stay exclusive, which means you can’t feed on others. So your eating schedule is stretched with the blood regeneration of your partner and this sucks. You can’t take too much either since you’re going to feed on them some days later.

Dating a human is full of inconvenience, minus if you cheat on them or if they're open. But humans are not. They want you all to themselves even though it hurts you.

Zayn warned Louis against it, but Louis just didn’t listen and kept going back to that bakery to see this Harry guy.

And now Zayn is stuck with a love sick like friend and always comes back to an empty flat and okay, maybe he just misses his friend.

\------------

He’s hungry, and tonight he feels like taking his revenge on humanity for stealing his best friend. So he goes to a club with the plan of bringing the first girl who talks to him in a stall to fuck her messily and feed on her. But when he does, he doesn’t feel like it anymore and leaves her behind as he gets out of the club. He changes clubs.

Nobody catch his attention so he sits at the bar and sip whatever it is that the bartender gives him. Drugs and alcohol don’t have effect on vampires so it’s merely for show. Zayn scans the crowd a second time, doesn't see anyone interesting, and is about to leave when there's action behind the bar. There's a new guy, and damn, Zayn's found his victim for tonight.

Maybe it's the soft-looking, brown hair up in a quiff, or the cute, puppylike eyes, or the plump pink lips - or the broad shoulders, or the strong biceps, even though this guy practically radiates innocence - that do it for him. It's been a while since Zayn's fed on a bloke, and he wants it tonight. He's always preferred men, but girls are easier to pull - and Zayn doesn't like hard work.

So anyways. This attractive piece of meat behind the counter notices that his cup is empty and approaches him.

‘’Can I get you anything?’’

‘’Your number.’’

The guys raises his eyebrow, and if Zayn wasn’t paying attention he would have missed the light blush that’s forming on his face.

‘’Apart from that?’’

‘’Will I get it?’’

‘’No,’’ he says, cutting short.

‘’Then I will take whatever you have for me.’’

Zayn acts like he doesn’t notice when the handsome boys gives him the most expensive cocktail of the place. But he cannot stop a grin from stretching across his face. Now he's really thirsty. He could use his vampire tricks to charm the guy, but that would mean to end the night exhausted with a killer headache.

But Zayn is confident. He is attractive, sexy, and handsome. He always pulls the one he wants, some taking more work than others and even though Zayn hates when he has to work more for one, tonight he suddenly feel like working his ass off just to be able contort that innocent expression on the boy's face into one of blissed-out ecstasy.

The man is polishing a couple of cups behind the counter and Zayn makes a show of never letting him out of his view.

And he probably feels Zayn's gaze over him because he avoids eye contact at all costs. And he's blushing, blushing so hard and this doesn't help Zayn because the sweet scent of his blood reaches his nose and he find himself wanting it more and more.

When the man is right behind the counter in front of him, putting the cups back in their place, Zayn leans forward to be heard over the music.

"What's your name?"

The boy still avoids eye contact and gets a bit away when some other wasted guy comes to place his order and pay his tab.

When he's done and Zayn understands he won't have an answer he gives in, just a little bit.

"Turn around," he commands, using the voice. The one that leaves no room for argument from humans. The boy turns around and looks at Zayn with empty eyes but that's what the voice does to humans.

"Tell me your name."

"Liam James Payne," he answers.

Zayn breaks the spell a second later because using it eats a lot of energy.

When Liam is back to it, he looks confused. He opens and closes his mouth with his brow furrowed and Zayn leans forward to say, "and I'm Zayn," with a wink.

Liam nods and hurries to get away because, okay, that was weird. 

Zayn should have guessed that using that skill was going to make him much hungrier, and now he starts to worry that he won’t eat tonight with the way things are going.

\-----------

‘’Zayn, when was your last lunch?’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’You look like shit, like seriously.’’

‘’Don’t know...couple of days.’’

‘’What’s the problem, do you have issue with your charm or something?’’

‘’No,’’

‘’Well you know, Harry would be angry but I could introduce you to his friend, Niall. He’s cute.’’

‘’No thanks, I don’t have any trouble getting laid, thank you.’’

‘’But-..’’

‘’I said no,’’

‘’Tch... Oh that makes me think, I want to introduce you to Har-‘’ he doesn’t hear the rest because he’s already out of there.

The truth is, he didn't enjoy himself yesterday night. He did find some backup plan, he had sex. But he didn’t feed. He doesn’t know why though.

He doesn't know what's wrong.

He's snappy and Louis ticks him off with his stupid Harry and he doesn't see Louis as much as before even though they are flatmates and he may feel lonely but he won't admit it. At least, not now.

 

So he won't let it be noticed and for that he must be in top shape and for that... Well he knows what he needs, wants. He wants Payne, and the pun is really unintended.

So head out to the club again, not knowing if Liam will be there tonight, and it turns out he isn't.

Zayn is in an even worst shape the next day.

\----------

"Zayn, what's the problem?"

"What problem?"

"Why don't you eat? I can only feed on one human and I look better than you."

"I do eat."

"Pfff yeah right."

"Piss off."

"Zayn..."

"There's nothing wrong."

"..."

"I'm going. Have a nice lunch- oh excuse me, date."

Louis gives him a offended stare while he exits the flat.

Yeah he looks like shit. He does. He doesn't even bother putting his hair in a quiff and seriously, he doesn't know what's wrong.

His feet bring him unconsciously to that club.

When he gets to the bar, he’s greeted with two delicious looking brown eyes.

"Oh, Liam," he says.

Liam looks at him incredulously, like he didn't think he would be remembered.

"Hello... Zayn..?"

Zayn smiles smugly.

"You remember me."

A light blush makes its way to Liam's cheeks and a frown forms on his features and Zayn thinks it's really endearing.

"What can I get you?" Liam asks cautiously, and hurries to correct himself when he sees Zayn smirk. "That I can pour in a cup."

Zayn cocks his head and bats his lashes in a way he wants seductive.

"Same thing as last time... If you remember that too."

Liam bows his head a bit to hide his embarrassment as he nonchalantly pours the same kind of alcohol he gave the last time.

When he extends his arm to put the drink on the counter, Zayn is faster and takes it directly from his hand, willfully making their fingers brush.Liam takes his hand away too fast to be natural but slow enough to be polite, then he walks off to tend another customer who looks like he has drank his fair weight in alcohol. He asks Liam for another drink.

He's leaning a bit too much over the counter and by the way he puts a hand on Liam’s forearm, you can tell he's trying to seduce the boy.

Zayn shouldn't be pissed at this. Zayn shouldn't care, it's not like he likes, or even knows Liam. But he is anyways; he doesn't want that drunk ass to touch Liam.

But he doesn't say anything, and he doesn't move either. He looks at the scene and tries not to let his obvious rage be seen.

And finally, Liam hands over the guy's glass and gets away from him to another customer.

The bar is kind of full, and Liam is running a bit everywhere and another guy comes to help.

But Zayn doesn't stop eyeing Liam and the natural smile he gives to some, or annoyed brows to others.

Zayn for his part, gets the blushing Liam, which isn't half bad. Isn't bad at all to be honest.

Well if you are a masochistic vampire.

There's this asshole that keeps bothering him and every time, Zayn almost gets off of his stool, but he doesn't. He just glares at the drunkard who doesn't even notice. And the night goes on with Liam giving him subtle looks that he never misses, and always replies to with a little smirk.

But then the asshole starts grabbing Liam by the arm and trying to kiss him and Zayn is fast on his feet.

He grabs the guys forearm with a tight grip that makes him let go of Liam and it's with an annoyed stare that he looks up at Zayn.

"What!- Ohh, you're real pretty yourself."

He says after he takes a good look at Zayn's angelic face.

Zayn puts away all his angriness and bites back a sneer, replacing it with, "hey babe, wanna come out with me, just a sec?"

The man grins dirtily before he gets shakily on his feet, Liam easily forgotten.

"Wherever you’d like, handsome," he slurs. Zayn holds his breath (this man seriously reeks), puts the guys arm around his neck to help him walk and sends a last wink toward Liam before crossing the dance floor and finally exiting the club.

He drags the guy - who's saying something, he doesn't understand what- with him to a back alley.

"Ooooh, you wanna’ do that heeere... That’s dirty!"

Zayn drops all pretences and shoves the guys roughly against the wall.

"Dumb ass."

‘’Whaaa-what," the guy's eyes widen and he looks a bit scared.

Biting your prey during sex is ecstatic; for the vampire, and for the bitten.

But biting with no prep, just like that, it hurts. For the vampire though, the blood is tasteless, maybe a bit bitter, but nothing exiting. It fills your stomach and gives you strength, but not as long as blood taken during intercourse does.

Zayn roughly manhandles the guy, yanking his collar down to expose his neck and aims- and then plunges his fangs into the tender skin, tearing from the guy a strangled scream that Zayn muffles with his hand so that nobody hears.

He sucks in the tasteless blood and really, he’s hungry.

So he feeds on the guy; too much for it to be healthy, but not enough to kill. When he's done, the guy is just an unconscious weight in his arms crash that crashes onto the ground when Zayn let go. He can hear the guy's heart still beating. He'll need an ambulance, probably, but he will survive. The back street leads to the back entrance of the club, so Zayn is pretty sure someone will find the man. In the worst case, it might just be Liam.

The two little holes that his fangs made slowly close up to form what look a lot like an hickey, and it's not until it's completely healed that Zayn leaves the dirty backstreet.

\---------

"You know the guy you left with yesterday."

Zayn look up to this perfectly formed face with soft brown eyes and chocolate hair and a subtle stubble framing the sharp jaw and Zayn never had a thing for facial hair but now he has.

But he realizes Liam is talking to him so he plugs back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Well, they found him unconscious in the back alley yesterday night."

"Oh really?"

"No idea what could have happened?"

"Hmm no. Well he was fairly drunk so he may have passed out there after I left him."

"How did you leave him?"

Zayn uses his most innocent mask.

"Well I simply offered him an arm to get him the fuck out of the club and we parted ways once we were out."

"Oh really?"

Zayn bats his lashes again and it earns him the same result as the last time; a soft blush creeps at Liam cheeks. Zayn should get bored of it by now, but he isn't.

If he was a mere human, he would probably have missed it. But he isn't, so he does hear the soft, "thanks," that Liam mutters under his breath while he turns to go serve someone else.

He smiles to himself and keeps eyeing Liam the whole night and at some point, the number of customers drop and Liam can take a break, so he pours himself a glass of what looks a lot like a non-alcoholic drink and shifts closer to Zayn, which is a first.

"So what's your story?" he asks shyly. And Zayn has to look around a bit to be sure that Liam's talking to him. Well with the way he almost ignored him for the last few days...

"Me?" Zayn asks. "Well I'm trying to get into a certain bartender's pants actually."

Liam chokes on his drink and coughs before he leans over the counter and lowers his voice to say, "you're blunt."

"Just being Honest," Zayn answers with a shrug. "And what's yours?"

Not that he is genuinely interested but, yeah, maybe he is.

"I'm working as a bartender to pay for Uni."

"Classic.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you drink alcohol?"

Liam looks confused, then looks down at his cup and meets Zayn eyes.

"Well I only have one kidney.’’

"Oh, that must suck."

"Not that much. It's not like I want to end up like that," he says as he points to someone who's walking at a dangerous angle.

"Yeah, I see your point."

And then Liam frowns bit, like he's remembering something.

"But you, you're a monster!"

Zayn stiffens.

"What?" he asks.

"I mean, however how much you drink you never get drunk, like never. Or you don't show it. The drink I first served you is the strongest I've got here. People call it 'the bomb'!"

"Oh, you wanted to get me drunk?" Zayn teases, and a smirk is back in place.

It's Liam's turn to stiffen.

"N-No!... I-"

"Why?"

Liam looks around him again, embarrassed.

"...Because drunk flirting is easier to handle than sober flirting," he mumbles.

"You think I'm hard to handle?"

There's smirk playing at Liam' lips.

"Well," he says as he leans forward to to be closer to Liam's ear, "I will let you know that I'm even harder to handle in the dark."

Liam straightens his back and blushes harder than ever. He taps his finger on the counter, like trying to think. He’s about to say something but a customer calls for him and he flies in a second, letting Zayn alone with his drink again. Another rush begins and Zayn decides it's enough for tonight, so he leaves Liam some money - much more than the cost of the drink - and leaves with a sneaky glance behind him to see Liam returning it.

\--------

"Zayn come with me somewhere."

"Are you trying to trick me into meeting your weirdo?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not coming."

"Zayn pleeeease, he's dying to meet you."

"So not only is he suicidal enough to date a vampire, he also wants to hang out with two vampires?"

"He's not scared."

"He should be."

"I won't hurt him."

"Not consciously, I'm sure."

"And why would I hurt him unconsciously, Zee?"

"Because you aren't eating enough and you will end up being cranky and one day and your survival instinct will kick in and you won't be able to stop yourself from sucking. Every. Tiny. Little. Drop."

Louis sighs and gives him a disapproving look.

"That's not true and you know it. The same situation as us has happened before and nothing bad happened."

Zayn rolls his eyes because it's kind of true.

"I am not meeting him."

"Yes you are."

\-------

He really tried to win this argument, but Louis has this skill, that would make anyone feel guilty.

So he's in a fucking bakery, looking at Louis being all mushy mushy with this curly haired lad named Harry.

He's going to be sick, he knows it. Well if he was human, he would. But he's not, so he just looks away when Louis does a sickenly loving action and Harry blushs.

He's trying to find a good moment to jump on his feet and escape, when the door opens and a scent he shouldn’t remember so well invades his senses. He stiffens, turns around as a very relaxed looking Liam enters the bakery and inspects the display. He's so focused on the pastries that he doesn't even notice Zayn.

Harry is up on his feet in a second and goes behind the counter to serve him.

‘’Hey Li! What’s up man?"

‘’Hmm I placed an order to Niall for a birthday cake..?’’

"Oh, that was you? Alright yeah just a sec let me go get it."

Harry leaves, and to distract himself Liam looks around. Finally, his eyes stop on Zayn. He looks a bit taken aback.

"Hey... Zayn," he says with a shy smile.

"Hello Liam."

They smile at each other and an awkward silence settles in the room just as Harry comes back with a box.

"Here, look. It's what you wanted, right?" the curly haired boy asks. Liam breaks eye contact to look at the cake.

"Yes, perfect."

He gets his wallet out to pay, offering his (broad and sexy) back to Zayn who can't take his eyes off him.

Louis stares at Zayn’s face. At first with a questioning frown but then it transforms into a knowing smirk.

"Someone you know?" Louis purrs (fucking purrs.). 

"Kinda," he says still piercing a hole into Liam’s back.

"Oooooh, Zayyyyn."

This time Zayn looks at him and frowns.

"What."

"Nothing," he singsongs and his smile grows even more.

Eventually, Liam leaves with a smile for Harry (and Zayn guesses they're friends) and a little awkward wave of his hand to Zayn.

"Who's that?" Louis says just as the door closes completely.

"Liam."

"Who's Liam?" He asks impatiently. 

"A terribly, tasty looking, piece of meat" Zayn stands up and gets out of the bakery. He looks right, then left, searching for a familiar shape and finds it only a few meters away. He speeds up his pace (he doesn't jog, nope) until he's side by side with Liam.

"What are ya doing?"

Liam snaps his head at him with a startled look on his face.

"Hmm your friend-"

"I was the third wheel, don't worry."

"Oh.. Um it's a birthday cake for my friend's... birthday."

"Oh, are you going over there right now?"

"Nope, I'm going home to get ready."

"When does it start?"

"At eight."

"Oooooh so you have a couple of hours," Zayn says with a subjective grin.

"...Yeah.. But."

"Liam I am inviting myself over to your flat and you cannot say no."

Liam stop walking and turns himself toward Zayn.

"Zayn, I don't even know you-"

"I saved you from a drunkard."

"Zayn."

"I have nothing else to do."

"Your friends-"

"They're making me sick!"

"Zayn-"

"I want to know you."

Liam stares a bit, the struggle visible in his brownish eyes and the way he bites his lips. Zayn isn’t looking at his lips. Nope.  
Then Liam sighs defeatedly, as if he’s about to give up.

"There nothing to do in my flat."

"There's you," Zayn winks.

The way Liam’s eyes widen tell Zayn it was a mistake to say that.

\--------

He didn’t get to see Liam's flat for obvious reasons.

So here he is, two days later. This time he puts all of his effort into it. He ate the night before even thought the girl didn’t inspire him at all. They had sex, he drank and that’s that. But now his hair is shining, his skin is almost glowing, he radiates self confidence. His quiff is perfect, the leather jeans hug his ass tightly and his fitted red shirt shows off his lean muscle hiding underneath. Louis catches a glimpse before he leaves, and the way his eyes widen tells Zayn that tonight is a sure night. Well he hopes.

The club is full and he can see Liam running from one side to another behind the bar. He makes his way trough he crowd until Liam sees him. His eyes widen just like Louis’s did, and he almost drops the drink he’s handing to a customer.

After a beat of staring though, he snaps his head elsewhere, to distract himself probably. But Zayn isn’t disturbed by that because he has a plan. And he bets 100% on this plan. He get to the bar and usually, he would ask for his drink from Liam, but not tonight.

He locks eye contact with the other bartender that’s helping Liam. He asks for a daiquiri, that he downs once it’s before him, and when he's sure Liam's eyes are on him, he darts his tongue out, slowly licking the flavor off his lips. He grins at the way Liam’s throat bobs, counting this as a victory. But then he turns his back to the bar and waits. It only takes a few seconds before a hot brunette hooks her arms around his neck purring into his ear.

‘’Hey handsome, want to dance?’’

He makes a point of not looking over to see Liam's reaction before he settles his hands on the girl’s hips and leads her to the overloaded dance floor. They start to move to the beat but after a while she turns around and presses her ass against Zayn’s crotch and she drops her head on his shoulder. She smell good, (not as good as a certain someone) she’s beautiful and attractive (not as much as a certain someone) and he would definitely go for her tonight (if he was not already aiming for a certain someone). They grind against each other to the loud music and the girl is probably convinced that she’s taking him home tonight. But after three songs, he detaches himself from the girl ignoring her protests and goes back to the bar. He spots a guy in his mid-twenties already leaning against the counter. He looks alone and the way his hip cocks out tells Zayn that he’s probably not the straight arrow kind. Also the way he does an obvious once-over of Zayn, if he needed any other indication. He grins before he takes the stool by the guy’s side.

He’s cute, auburn hair, blue or green eyes, Zayn can't tell with the lightning. And tall. Also, he has his fair share of muscle.

‘’Hey beautiful’.’ he says as he leans closer to Zayn. ‘’Enjoying your night, yeah?’’

‘’Yeah, just a bit thirsty.’’

‘’Let me take care of that,’’ he answers with a dirty grin. He snaps his fingers and Zayn suppresses the irritation that forms in his gut at the serious lack of respect this guy just showed Liam. But well Liam is probably used to it by now since he doesn’t even flinch (well he does a bit when he notices Zayn but that’s another story). 

‘’What do you want?’’ the guy ask him.

‘’Hmmm, tequila sounds good.. with lime and salt if possible.’’

The man cocks his brow and lowers himself so his mouth brushes against Zayn ear.

‘’Do you, by any chance, want to do bodyshots?’’ He whispers. A smile tugs at Zayn’s mouth because this is heading exactly where he wants it to.

He just smiles and the guy takes the hint.

He turns around just in time to see Liam rolling his eyes, lips pinched. Still, he brings what they requested.

He settles the salt and the cut lime on the counter then brings out two shot glasses and fills them with tequila.

‘’Where?’’ the guys ask.

Zayn pushes his right sleeve up and keeps it up. The man frowns, like he was expecting it to be somewhere more intimate, but Zayn is following his plan. He can hear the little snickers Liam lets out when he sees what’s happening. But he knows it won’t last.

The man shrugs, takes Zayn's wrist gently and with his other hand swipes the lime on the skin. Before he can settle it on the counter, Zayn take the lime and puts it between his teeth. A smile tugs at the guy's face. He pours a bit of salt on the wet skin. He lowers himself and swipes his tongue slowly on Zayn forearm, while never breaking eye contact. Once he’s done, he downs the tequila shot and then smashes his lips against Zayn’s, sucking on the acidic taste of the fruit.

He hears a crashing sound on the other side of the counter but doesn’t give it more mind, knowing what probably happened.

After a few more seconds, he pulls back. He takes the lime out of his mouth and takes the other quarter. He tugs on the man neck so that he leans forward and pulls his collar down a bit to expose more of his neck. He makes a trail of lime from his collarbone to where his neck and shoulder meet and after positioning the fruit between the man’s lips, throws salt in the mix. He know it won’t be pleasant for the lad later, but who cares. He darts his tongues out again before he licks at his lips and then he goes to work on the man neck taking his time collecting all the salt, even nibbling a bit at the end, making the man whimper. He pulls back to take the shot and then he attach himself at the man’s lips, sucking in the taste that’s supposed to brings out the flavor of the alcohol.

When they separate, the man looks a bit breathless.  
Good.

He looks around the bar but Liam is nowhere to be found. He smiles at the guy before he winks a last time at his taken aback expression, and makes his way out of the club. He didn’t come here to get laid tonight, no, he came to make a certain someone jealous. Looks like it worked.

\-------

He didn’t mean to. But, oh well.

The thing is. He looked so lost, abandoned. Just like him; He got abandoned by his best mate for a curly haired cunt. Wow, he didn’t know he had the drama queen fibre in him, he will have to thank Louis for that later.

The other thing is; have you seen puppy eyes? (They look so much like a certain someone’s eyes.) How can you resist that?

So when he sees it, he passes by, then turns around and walks to the cardboard box, caresses the puppy a bit, stands again then walks away to finally come back. With a defeated sigh, he takes it in his arms and brings it to his flat. He already knows Louis loves dogs, so...

‘’What the fuck,’’ is the first thing Louis says.

‘’Don’t you love dogs?’’

‘’I do, but do you?’’ he looks like he just saw a ghost, which is funny considering what he is.

He shrugs and puts the little puppy down. This one will definitely need a bath.

‘’What do we name it?’’

‘’You brought him in, you name him.’’

‘’Fido is it then.’’

‘’I am so not living with a dog named Fido.’’ Louis says with appearent disgust.

‘’My decision, you just said.’’

‘’Well I take it back because you’re an unimaginative brat and this poor dog will end up being called by a stupid name for the rest of his life if I don’t stop you.’’

Zayn just stares nonchalantly.

‘’We will call it...pussy.’’

Zayn takes the puppy in his hand and walks to his room.

‘’Don’t even approach him with a ten foot pole.’’

Then he mutters under his breath, knowing Louis will be able to hear anyways, ‘’pussy...really Louis? Really?’’

\---------

A perk of being a vampire is, you’re closer to the animal nature so when he feels like the dog is going to pee, he hurries to bring him outside before it happens. Most humans wouldn’t understand what the puppy is trying to tell them when he whines, but he does and it saves him from smelling dog’s pee for weeks (with his vampire nose and all that shit). 

He attaches the newly brought leash and takes him out for a walk. He doesn’t bother fixing his appearance; just tucks a beanie on his head.

But he ends up regretting it when he walks into, guess who (drum roll)... Liam!

He curses a bit and tries desperately to hide under his beanie, but it doesn’t work.

‘’Zayn...’’ he says with an tight, awkward half-smile.

He probably still remembers the night where he did body shots to make him jealous. And probably also the night after that where he almost had sex right against the counter with a sexy blond. Maybe also when he hit on the other bartender. All part of his plan to bring him on the edge, but Zayn doesn’t know if it worked because Liam looks more like he want to avoid him than to claim him. He nibbles at his lips nervously.

Meanwhile, Liam lowers himself to ruffle the puppy’s fur.

‘’Didn’t know you where a dog person,’’ he says quietly.

‘’I’m not; I took him in only couple of days ago. He was abandoned or something.’’

Liam looks up with surprise in his eyes, like he’s almost surprised Zayn could be that kind hearted.

‘’What’s his or her name?’’ he asks after a bit of awkward eye contact.

‘’I don’t know, still haven’t found one. I call him dog. My flatmate thinks we should call him pussy.’’

Liam snorts.

‘’Please don’t.’’

‘’Yeah I know.’’

He just stands there while Liam plays with his dog and, really Zayn, are you really getting jealous of a fucking puppy?

But then he has an idea.

‘’What.. Would you call him?’’

Liam looks up again, and then it’s his turn to play with his bottom lip. He looks at the dog and a slow smile tugs at his lips.

‘’Loki.’’

‘’Lucky? Like... I don’t know if you can call him lucky, mate.’’

‘’No I mean, like Loki of Asgard.’’

‘’Ass-what?’’

He looks up a bit incredulous.

‘’Well... From the Avengers you know... Loki... You...’’

At Zayn expression his eyes widen comically.

‘’You haven’t seen the Avengers?’’

‘’What the fuck is that?’’ Zayn asks, the perfect replica of nonchalance.

‘’Oh my god... You...You...Come with me.’’

He grips Zayn by his wrist and Zayn is a bit too eager to follow to object. He tugs a bit on the leash and the puppy takes the hint as he happily starts to trail after them.

\-------

Looks like he will see Liam’s flat after all.

If Liam finally decides to unlock the door to let them both in.

Just when Zayn is about to ask him what’s wrong, he spins around, looking Zayn dead in the eyes.

‘’I’m not bringing you in here for.. um.. Whatever you could imagine. We are here so I can educate you. Understood?’’

Zayn shrugs, trying to hide the little smile forming on his lips. Liam eyes him suspiciously for a few seconds more before he finally turns back toward the door to unlock it.

He pushes it open and lets himself in, signalling Zayn to do the same.

He closes the door and locks it while Zayn takes in the flat. It’s little, but well, enough place for one person. There’s a little kitchen/dining room open to the living room where there is a couch and a lazy-boy, facing a TV. The furniture holding the TV is full of picture frames and various trophies; in all, it looks very homey. There’s a hallway also, leading to what he guesses is the bathroom and his bedroom. Liam gets on his knees and opens a little cupboard from which he gets a couple of DVDs. He chooses one and places it in the DVD player.

Zayn unleashes his dog and takes a place on the couch, sitting just close enough to the middle so that if Liam choosees to sit in the farthest corner, they will still be close.

‘’Do you want something to drink or eat?’’

‘’No, but I think,‘’ he says while waving in the general direction of his puppy, ‘’that he will take a bit of water... if it doesn’t bother you.’’

Liam smiles and walks into the kitchen to come out moments later with a bowl full of water. Once he places it on the floor, the dog almost pounces on it. They exchange a little smile and finally, Liam sits on the couch. He scoots in and grabs the TV controller and goes through the movie settings before finally pressing play.

Not even 3 minutes into the credits, he presses pause.

‘’Oh god, I am so sorry. I completely dragged you here without asking for your permission. Maybe I even ruined your afternoon plans.. I-‘’

‘’If I had plans, don’t you think I would have stopped you?’’ No. But Liam doesn’t need to know that. And it works anyways. Liam smiles shyly before muttering a soft, ‘’ok’’, pressing play and returning his attention to the movie.

The second time Liam talks (without pausing the movie this time) it’s to point excitedly at the screen and says, ‘’that’s him, that’s Loki.’’

Zayn swears, if Liam gets any more cute, he’s going to jump his bones right here and right now.

_______

‘’So if I understand, you want me to call my dog after a god that seeks vengeance against humanity,’’ or this is what he understood between subtly watching Liam watching the movie, because well, he knows his priorities.

‘’But he’s cool and Loki is a cool name, okay? A least, it’s better than pussy,’’ he pouts.

Zayn snickers at his expression.

‘’I guess,’’ he says.

They both look down at the dog- Loki- who took place on the couch between them during the movie.

They both go at the same time to caress him and their hands end up brushing, but Zayn isn’t a high schooler and it takes more than that to make him flustered (which isn’t the case for Liam, the fucker). It’s awkward for a second or two, until Zayn decides to break the silence with, ‘’so I guess you’re going to be stuck with Loki as a name.’’

As if he understood, Loki barks and wags his tail happily and they both laugh.

Zayn cannot physically not watch the way Liam’s eyes crinkle when he let out happy cackles, or the way his plump lips stretch so wide it looks painful or how his cheeks redden and push up a bit and just the sound.

He’s so caught up in cataloging every little thing about Liam’s face that he doesn’t notice the silence now settled in the room, and that Liam’s blush isn’t caused by the laughing fit anymore but more by the weight of his stare.

But he doesn’t care, he want to see if Liam will snap. Which he does approximatively 0.3 seconds later.

‘’Are you coming to the club? Tonight I mean?’’

He doesn’t raise his head to say it. He just keeps looking down at where his hand is tangled in Loki’s fur. Zayn cocks his head on the side a bit. 

‘’Do you want me to?’’

Liam looks up for a fraction of a second before he looks down again. He just shrugs and bites his lip.

Zayn all but accidently brushes his finger against Liam’s hand that is petting the puppy and surprisingly enough, he doesn’t jerk it away. Zayn counts that as a little victory, but then Liam’s jumping to his feet and stretching his arms over his head (and Zayn’s eyes are definitely not stuck on the strip of skin that the movement make visible, definitely not (at all)).

Loki, startled by the fast movement of the boy also jumps from the couch to the floor and disappears in the hall way. Liam chuckles a bit but then sighs. 

‘’So I need to get ready for work...’’

Zayn take the hint and gets to his feet too.

‘’Thanks by the way, for...educating me and saving my dog from passing his life with a lame name.’’

Liam smiles and then turns around and gets Loki’s leash from where they put it. Zayn eyes his back a bit before he remembers that maybe it would be a good idea to find the dog. So he follows the scent which leads him to a room that he guess is Liam’s. He wonders if he has the right to enter but then he sees Loki getting comfy on the (king sized) bed and feel a pang of jealousy towards the dog once again. The closer he gets to the bed, the more intense Liam’s scent gets and he can start to feel his senses becoming wild. He needs to get out of here, quickly, or he will probably do something really bad.

Loki must sense his shift in comportment because he jumps from the bed, with his tail between his legs as he tries to make himself smaller in a corner of the room. So Zayn is forced to get further into the room. He tries not to breathe too much, focusing on getting his dog and getting the fuck out of here but all the distraction make it so he doesn’t hear Liam getting behind him, so when he hear a soft, ‘’what’s wrong with him?’’ he practically jump out of his skin. He swirls around which is a bad idea because when the fuck did Liam get so close. His attempt to take a step back makes him lose balance and he finds himself falling backward. But Liam being Liam tries to stop his fall and ends up being dragged with him, which is the last thing Zayn needs at this instant.

Liam is heavy on him, but he’s too focused on something else; the fact that Liam’s neck is just millimeter from his mouth. He cannot stop his instinct from taking a deep breath, inhaling Liam scent, feeling it acting like a drug.

He’s high on Liam’s scent.

With their proximities he can feel the heat the boy radiates, the warmth of his neck against Zayn’s lips, Liam’s heartbeat over him... or more under him because holy shit when did he flip them over and straddle Liam’s waist?

He literally jumps to his feet, backing away from Liam and his shocked expression. He can feel his own features, eyes wide with panic, mouth opening and closing without any sound getting out. His hands are shaking and his breath is ragged. He needs to get out of there. Which he does.

\-------

He forgot his dog. He forgot his dog. He. Forgot. His. dog.

At Liam’s place.

Which mean he will need to go to the club and face Liam and behave as if he hadn’t almost attacked the poor boy, and ask him for his dog back.

That is if the boy doesn’t leave running. At this point he must have understood that Zayn is dangerous.

Zayn wouldn’t blame him if he did. But still, he needs his dog back.

So he puts on decent clothes, doesn’t bother with his hair and heads up to the bar.

It’s still early when he gets there and only a few people are already there, but it only means he’s going to be the center of attention even more.

Liam is not behind the bar, probably scheduled for later.

Zayn takes a stool at the bar and waits, trying to make himself as little as possible. It isn’t long until a woman slips into the stool beside him.

‘’Bonjour je m’appelle Mikayla.’’

Zayn turns to her. She’s beaming at him.

‘’Comment t’appelles-tu?’’ she asks, English accent dripping from her French words.

‘’I’m not French you know. You don’t need to speak in French,’’ he says with raised eyebrows.

‘’I don’t care I’m just trying to impress you,’’ she’s still beaming at him.

‘’Oh... okay.’’

‘’Do you want a maraschino cherry?’’

‘’No thanks, those things taste like plastic.’’

She looks utterly offended by his statement. She slowly gets off of her stool, still eyeing Zayn with wide eyes. 

‘’I bet you’re the kind of guy that doesn’t like hummus... I’m sorry hun, it won’t work between us. Enjoy your life.’’

She turns around and disappears into the club. Zayn couldn’t care less, he's got things to think about.

Liam ends up showing up half an hour later. He doesn’t see Zayn at first, or maybe he acts like he doesn’t. Zayn hopes it’s the first one. Until he turns to face him and put before him is his usual drink. He puts both of his arms on the counter and fixe his eyes on a very little looking Zayn.

‘’I- I forgot my dog,’’ he says, but his eyes are stuck on his drink, unable to look at Liam in the eyes.

‘’I noticed that.’’

‘’I could come fetch him tonight, or we could meet up somewhere or-‘’

‘’I get off my shift at midnight, think you can wait ‘til then?’’

He looks up then, and Liam's eyes on him are so intense, he gulps loudly, but cannot bring himself to look elsewhere.

‘’y-yeah’’

It’s Liam who breaks the eye contact. He nods once then taps his finger on the counter and then he’s off to work.

\------------

He’s basically ignored for the rest of the night. When it’s time to leave, the only indicator of that is Liam looking at him and then nodding toward the exit. He rejoins him outside, at the front of the club and they start walking silently side by side. No words are exchanged and it makes Liam’s sturdy heart beats even more noticeable in the heavy silence. Though, the more they approach Liam’s flat, the more his heart picks up its pace. Zayn figures that maybe, under the tough mask he’s currently wearing, he’s scared. Zayn wouldn’t blame him.

When they're finally standing before Liam’s door, Zayn take a deep breath and holds it in. He won’t let Liam’s scent make him go insane like last time. He walks in, gets his dog, and then gets the fuck out.

Or so he plans.

The second he walks into the flat, he hears the sound of the door shutting softly behind him and then he’s being spun around and pushed against a wall. The air is knocked out of his lungs and all of his sense are suddenly being overwhelmed with LiamLiamLiam. Liam’s taste on his tongue, Liam’s warmth on his skin, Liam’s scent prickling his nose. Liam’s everything. And he can feel his animal side taking over. He needs to put a stop to it before it’s too late.

‘’L-Liam stop. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into-‘’

Liam stops his exploration of Zayn’s jaw to look at him dead in the eyes.

‘’Would it surprise you if I told you I know exactly what I’m getting into?’’

Zayn's breath catch in his throat and a bit of panic starts to take over his sense.

‘’What do you mean?’’ he asks, and his voice is a bit higher than normal.

Liam leans in, brushing the tip of his nose against his cheeks, puffing hot air that makes goose bumps raise on Zayn’s body. He’s seriously starting to wonder who’s the prey now.

‘’I’m not stupid, you know. I’m friends with Harry. We share everything, so I know about your... kind. He didn’t tell me specifically about you, but with all that happened recently around you, I put 1 and 1 together.’’

‘’You... I could hurt you.’’

‘’Please don’t give me that twilight crap.’’

Liam surges forward, quieting Zayn efficiently with his plump lips.

Zayn's reflexes takes over and he pushes Liam back but grabs his collar.  
‘’You won’t be able to stop me’’ he warns. Liam gulps loudly but give a short nod. Zayn crash their lips once again and manhandles him to the room. Liam lets him.

Once he’s laying on his back on the bed, propped on his elbows, he give a slow once over to Zayn standing before him.

There is no way back now. Zayn's nostrils are flaring as he tries to suppresses his urges. Then Liam, innocent blushing Liam, gives the dirtiest smug grin he has ever seen and that’s it.

He does a quick job of his shirt and unbuckles his belt. And then he falls to his knees on the bed and crawls on all fours until he’s hovering over Liam’s frame.

His face is only inches from Liam’s while he lets his fingers trail from his collarbones and down his chest until they are at the hem of Liam’s shirt.

Liam understands and raises his arms over his head as Zayn pushes the shirt up and holy fuck, his abs. He lets himself be distracted by the task at hand just so he can puff air and see the muscles flutter under the tickling. Then he kisses his way back up to his neck, that Liam gladly exposes to him, suck a hickey because why not tempt the devil at this point, but then Liam whimpers and okay back to the main focus.

He grinds his hips down, tearing a whimper from the delicious boy under him who grinds back. Zayn lets a groan escape, more animal than human.

He freezes, wondering if this will have scared Liam off, but he checks for fear on his features, and he’s met with nothing but wide, black pupil, and the distinct scent of arousal, if it wasn’t already there.

That’s when he surges forward to reconnect his lips, swirling his tongue as if he wants to eat Liam, beginning at the inside of his mouth. Hands grope and jeans disappear and suddenly, finally, they're naked and the fun can start. Without as much as a word, Liam points to the nightstand to the side of his bed and Zayn gets the hint. He opens the first drawer and fishes out lube and condom. At this point they are both rock hard, their erections brushing, giving them the most frustrating feeling ever. Zayn rises to his knees, pops the lid of the lube open, and coats his fingers.  
He and pushes Liam’s legs up and circles Liam’s entrance. The boy hisses at the coldness of the touch, but Zayn’s finger doesn't stay cold too long as a first finger is being pushed inside Liam’s heat. He curls his finger in the right angle and twists it and pushes a second in, scissoring inside him. He watches as Liam’s face slowly wrecks.

Liam makes delicious noises and the scent he’s letting out brings Zayn on edge. He speeds up the process, being more insistent with his fingers, even testing the water with a third. Liam whimpers and his back curves.

‘‘I’m good, fuck. Zayn.’’

He slips his fingers out slowly, not wanting to stress Liam’s stretched hole. As he makes a move to reach for the condom package, Liam grabs his wrist.

‘’Louis told me you... can’t catch diseases.’’

Zayn hesitates, but then nods. It’s not like he usually puts a condom on, but Liam looked more like the prudent kind.

He pops the lube open once again, this time lubing up his erection. Liam watches him with heavy lidded eyes, the dilatation of his pupils still easily seen.

He pushes the boy’s legs up again, one on his forearm, and the other up on his shoulder so he can grab himself. He crawl further over the shivering body so he can reconnect his lips once again with Liam’s full ones, bending the boys at the same time and then he pushes in, finally.

The feeling of Liam around him is overwhelming, intense. And it’s not even the best he can get.

He’s super delicate as he makes his way in, the last thing he wants is to hurt Liam. But if the little gasps Liam lets out are of any indication, he probably isn’t.

He bottoms out. Fully in and Liam’s eyes are not heavy lidded anymore, but wide open. Looks like he’s as overwhelmed as Zayn.

Zayn puts his need aside and waits. Waits for Liam to give his okay or something. He gets it when Liam tentatively rolls his hips. They both moan at the feeling and that’s it. That’s his okay.

He tries to start as gently as he can, but he's waited too damn long for this and it isn’t long before he’s in full throttle. And Liam doesn’t seem to mind with the fact that Zayn hits the right angle with every thrust, making him softly scream out streams of unintelligible words.

 

Their breathing is sharp and getting messy and Zayn anticipates what’s about to happen. Liam probably see a change because he seems to get a bit nervous, so Zayn figures he’s thinking about the same thing. He connects their sweaty foreheads, looking at Liam in the eyes, trying to reassure him with his. His thrusts are becoming messy and he can feel Liam tensing up under him.

He brushes his fingers all along Liam’s torso and once he is at Liam’s shaft, wraps them around Liam’s cock. He jerks him off, slowly building up the orgasm and examining Liam expression to know exactly when to bite.

He gets his cue when Liam closes his eyes heavily and throws his head back. He kisses where he’s going to bite first, again another reassuring move, and then opens wide and pierces the tender skin of Liam’s neck. His instincts take on then, sucking the crimson gold that is blood, and feeling it all through his body; the high of blood. Liam comes then, making a mess on their tummies and Zayn can imagine what he’s feeling, the rush going through all of his member, spreading heat and the most wonderful feeling ever.

Zayn finally feels full, after weeks of feeling completely empty. And what’s even better is that he’s full of Liam.

He thrusts a last time and that’s it. He’s gone. He has barely the time to detach his mouth from Liam’s neck and plant a last kiss. He paints Liam’s insides white, Liam who’s so far gone he probably doesn’t even feel it.

He takes a second to breathe and when his breathing is back to a seemingly normal pace, he pulls out. Liam winces a bit but doesn’t have the force to even move a finger. Well, Zayn was starving and he could have taken a lot more. But he didn’t and maybe Liam will feel weak for a couple of days but he’s safe. He breathes Liam’s scent in deeply, starting to dread what’s going to happen in the morning. Maybe Liam is going to be mad at him for taking so much. Or maybe he just wanted a try and doesn’t want to do it ag-.

Zayn stops this trails of thought before it goes farther. He doesn’t do ‘again’. Never did. What’s so special about Liam that he would change that? His brain starts to freak on the implication of what happened. Liam has one of the most delicious and fulfilling bloods Zayn has ever tasted. He can already tell he will want some again. But being stuck in a relationship? 

Well looking down to the sleepy form of Liam's body, maybe, he thinks it wouldn't be so bad...

******

Liam stirs by his side, starting to come to. Zayn's heart picks up. Whatever he wants, if Liam doesn't want it, well shit.

Liam cracks one eye open, then the other. He looks confused at first, but then realization crosses his features. He looks around and notices Zayn... And frowns.

That's it, Zayn think, he'll ask me why I'm still here.

"You're still here..."

Zayn repress a roll of his eyes. He should have expected this. Well he kind of did.

"I'm leaving, just give me a second."

He sits up on the edge of the bed, about to push himself up but Liam stops him.

"Do you have plans for the morning?"

Zayn looks over his shoulder to Liam's worried face. 

"Not really, no."

"Then why don't you... Stay?"

This time, Zayn turns all of his torso toward Liam, with a skeptical face.

"You want me to stay?"

Liam blushes, and fuck Zayn if he didn't need that.

"well...Yeah, why wouldn’t I?"

‘’I don’t know, your expression when you saw that i was still here told me otherwise.’’

Liam frowns deepen even more

‘’I just, I thought-... I figured you would have already left..’’

Zayn wait a bit before he ask "Why would I leave?"

"Well, you don’t exactly look like the type that does morning afters.’’

Fair point, Zayn thinks.

He shrugs but then shyly (shyly) pulls the cover up so he can settle by Liam's side. Liam automatically wraps him arms around his torso and nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck. Zayn slips an arm under Liam's head, and settles his other hand on his hips bringing them impossibly closer, not that he will admit it.

Liam makes a contented sound and seconds later he is already off into dreamland, breath soft and ticklish where it puffs on Zayn’s skin.

If he says Zayn’s name in his dreams, that’s no one’s business but zayn’s.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Not twilight inspired.  
> But the orgasm/ rush things when the vampire bite is inspired from a manga named midnight secretary, and if you're into that kind of stuff and love manga and all,( and don't mind reading het) you should definitely go read it :)


End file.
